Deadly Six
The Deadly Six (六鬼衆 Roku Kishū?, lit. "Six Oni") is a villainous group of six Zeti that are the group antagonist and primary antagonists in Sonic Lost World (as Eggman unexpectedly becomes the true antagonist). In Sonic Lost World, Doctor Eggman harnesses the power of the Deadly Six in an attempt to defeat Sonic the Hedgehog and conquer the world. However, the Deadly Six rise up against Eggman and break free, threatening to destroy the world on their own. As a result, Eggman is forced to team up with Sonic in order to stop them for good. In the Nightmare Zone, the Deadly Six team up with Wizeman and his Second-level Nightmaren creations. Concept and Creation According to Takashi Iizuka, the Deadly Six are meant to bring a “sense of danger and humor” to the story of Sonic Lost World. According to an interview with Takashi Iizuka at Summer of Sonic 2013, the Deadly Six are based off of "oni", which is a Japanese demon. Members *'Zavok': is one of the Deadly Six and the member behind the destruction of the world and the depletion of Sonic. Zavok is the leader of the six. *'Zazz': is one of the members of the Deadly Six in plans for the destruction of the world. He is the most savage member of the six. *'Zeena': is a member of the Deadly Six and the only female member who is also is in the plan for the destruction of the world. She is vain, but takes her job seriously when doing it. *'Master Zik': is one of the members of the Deadly Six and the oldest member of the six. Zik is the founder of the six and taught (and possibly adopted) Zavok. He is wise and extremely powerful. *'Zomom': is a member of the Deadly Six and the largest member of the six. He is very gluttonous. *'Zor': is a member of the Deadly Six and the spy of the group. He carries a blue rose with him at all times. He is depressing and appears to be suicidal. Trivia *The Deadly Six are most likely killed at the end of their final battles, but Eggman saying he'll find another conch and control the Zeti again has suggested to some that they are still alive. It could be that Eggman didn't know they were dead, that he was planning to revive them with Chaos Emeralds, or that there are other Zeti besides the Deadly Six. Although the 3DS version has them they all fly away from their final battles, though this was reused animations from their first defeat in that version (possibly due to limitations on the 3DS), and the Wii U version (where they seem to have died) is the canon version, leaving their fate a mystery. *All of the member's names starts with the letter Z. Gallery Deadly Six Attacking.png Deadly Six Close Up.png Category:Aliens Category:Sonic Villains Category:Monsters Category:Evil Organization Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demon Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Game Changer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Affably Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Comedic Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Empowered Villains Category:Traitor Category:Siblings Category:Minion Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Usurper Category:Oppressors Category:Monarchs Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers